Prussian Blue's Guide To Being An Awesome Criminal
by American-Pisces
Summary: Prussian Blue and Canadian Red are back, but this time there seem to be more obstacles in the way. Can Prussian Blue follow his own rules or is everything up in the air for the duo? Sequel to Mastermind! M for language.
1. Rule 1

_The long awaited prequel/ sequel to Mastermind! Sorry this took forever, but I wanted to do it differently and do it to my perfectionist standards. Please tell me how you like it, and if you are new to this story please read Mastermind first, it will really help out! Let me know what you guys think! Xoxo- Silver_

 **Don't Give Hot People Your Real Number**

Seriously. No matter how hot they are, nothing ruins a good heist like a text from a girl/ guy who didn't understand the concept of a one night stand. Those were the words Gilbert used to live by, but as he gazed at the Canadian passed out beside him illuminated softly by the moonlight, those words lost their meaning. Matthew, the one who walked in on the middle of a robbery and joined in without fear, the man who never asked any questions, the man now covered with Gilbert's own bitemarks and peacefully sleeping within arm's reach. The man Gilbert wanted to keep around, but was conflicted about it. Matthew was quick on his feet, but he seemed to panic easily. Sighing and leaning back on the cool wall, still keeping an eye on Matthew, Gilbert carefully weighed the pros and cons of keeping the guy around. Sure, Gil could dump him in an alleyway and jump town before he woke up, but something in Gil's gut twisted at the thought. He hated to admit it, but he craved company. He gave up so much when he joined the criminal underground.

"Maybe I can keep just one thing for myself. I'll be selfish just this once."

His red eyes glanced over at Matthew's discarded clothes and zeroed in on his cell-phone. Slipping out of the bed quietly and reaching for the phone, Gilbert decided that his own rules were worth breaking for Matthew. Gilbert quietly took the blond's number and put the phone back where it was before sliding back into bed. He was going to enjoy himself for once, and it all started with Matthew Williams


	2. Rule 2

_Since chapter one was so small, here is another tidbit. Length and language will vary with each chapter, let me know if there are any rules you think Prussian Blue should/could have in his book! Xoxo- Silver_

 **2\. Don't Get Attached**

Gilbert flopped back down on the mattress in his hideout, another near miss tonight. He was getting sloppy, and that could cost him. He glanced over at his phone and sighed. He knew why he was distracted, Canadian Red, also known as Matthew Williams, the cutest damn man on Earth. He hadn't been able to get the Canadian out of his awesome mind. Gilbert reached over and picked up his phone ready to text Matthew, but hesitated. Reading the timestamps showed that it had been about a week since they last talked. Gilbert looked out of the dirty window and debated what awesome text he should send.

' _Hey Red, you free?'_ No that was lame. Besides, the two didn't text much because, well they were in a risky situation. Matthew's brother, Alfred, was one of the lead cops in a crusade to bring Prussian Blue down, and well, Gilbert was Prussian Blue. See the problem?

' _Matthew, you busy tonight?'_ That was normal enough, no code-names, no secrets, unless Matthew had his name under Prussian Blue or Blue…

"Ugh this is too much thinking! Fuck this!"

' _You better be ready tonight.'_ Send. Gilbert started to gather his things. Tonight he was going to pull off a heist and it was going to be flawless. Because he was awesome, not because Matthew was going to be there. He was reaching to grab the black and red helmet he stole for Red...uh no the helmet he totally had lying around, when his phone dinged.

' _Can't wait ;)'_ Gilbert stared at the text for a minute and smirked. The Canadian was definitely his. He opened the window and crawled out into the night. This was going to be a good heist.


	3. Rule 3

_Hey guys! This idea for this was sent by myrkrio1495 in a review! So here you go my lovelies! Another chapter for you all! Xoxo- Silver_

 ** _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

 **3\. Always Have A Backup Plan (Maybe More Too…)**

Prussian Blue silently coasted up to Matthew's house. It was risky to pick him up at his house, but it was so worth it to see him get all flustered. Wait, no, no, it was worth it because he wasn't scared of being caught, he was too awesome for that. He counted to three in his head and watched as the window in the corner slid open and Matthew slid out before closing the window. Once the Canadian sat down on the bike and put his helmet on, Prussian Blue couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Blue?"

"You act like a teenager sneaking out to a party, instead of someone who is about to rob the fanciest jewelry store in town."

"Well, that sounds like an interesting first date, eh?"

Prussian Blue shrugged as he started up the bike and sped off before any of the neighborhood could wake up. He totally was focused on speeding through the town to reach their target and not on the arms wrapped around his stomach or the faint heartbeat he could feel on his back. Nope, definitely not. They started to slow about a block before the jewelry store to avoid drawing any attention to themselves. Prussian Blue stopped the bike and slid off eyeing the surrounding area, before holding his hand out to Canadian Red.

"My lady, we have arrived." He slid up his visor to wink at the Canadian who slid up his to roll his eyes before sliding it back down and sliding off the bike by himself.

"Fine be that way, princess." Prussian Blue laughed as he got slapped on the shoulder playfully. The duo walked up to the store eyeing the white washed walls compared to the rest of the dingy graffiti filled streets.

"Well, this doesn't make it seem obvious does it?" Canadian Red pointed to the large display windows only protected by a pull down shutter then to the door that only seemed locked.

"That's because this district is pretty low on crime since a certain Officer Jones took over, but tonight that changes." Prussian Blue cracked his knuckles and pulled a small bag off the bike before handing an empty bag to Red.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Wear the bag on your head," Blue laughed and shook his head, even with the helmet on him Blue could feel the look Red was giving him, "just throw anything in it when I get the door open. Then when I say so get back on the bike."

"I can manage that." Red commented as Blue knelt down in front of the door and began to pick the lock. As soon as a click was heard, Blue kicked in the door and alarms began screech loudly shocking the Canadian at first before he began to shove anything he could get his gloved hands on into the bag. After clearing about four display cases, the bag was full.

"It's full!"

"Then go get on the bike! I'll be out in a second." Blue pulled out a can of blue spray paint and quickly painted an eagle on the wall before sprinting towards the bike and kickstarting it.

Both their hearts were racing as they sped off into the night leaving behind the store and the alarms.

"That was such a rush! Wasn't it, Red?" Prussian Blue waited for a response, but after a few seconds of silence he began to worry.

"You aren't having second thoughts right?"

"Red?! Red!"

"Go faster!" The Canadian suddenly shouted louder than Blue had ever heard him before. Blue glanced behind them to see the all too familiar flashing lights of red, white and blue.

"Don't worry Red, we can lose them!"

"That's Alfred! So do it fast!" Gilbert could hear it in Matthew's voice that he was seriously starting to panic and worry. Part of him wanted to be that asshole and taunt the cop while the other part told him to stop fooling around, lose the cop and get back to a safehouse so Matthew could calm down. Unfortunately, the cop wasn't going to give him the chance to decide. The roar of the engine was creeping up on the duo faster and faster every second. Gilbert focused on trying to shake Matthew's brother off his trail, it would be a total killjoy and a serious strain on their relationship if they got caught. Not to mention they would both go to jail, which would kinda be a real relationship killer. Totally unawesome. No matter which back alleys or sharp turns Gilbert took, he couldn't shake the American.

"Verdammt! I can't shake him. Don't worry Red, I have a backup plan, but you have to trust me, okay?" He could feel Red's grip around him tighten, but the slight nod showed that Red actually heard him.

"Okay listen to my awesome plan, I'm going to run us under the bridge and into the open sewer area, you have to jump as soon as I tell you okay? If anyone asks you anything tell them 'Prussian Blue is the most awesome color'."

"Okay, but be careful Gil. I don't want to lose everything now."

Gilbert smiled inside his helmet and nodded.

"Don't worry Birdie, I'm too awesome to lose."

Prussian Blue revved his bike as he pushed it to higher speeds. The bridge was in sight, but Alfred was still hot on his trail. As the duo sped under the bridge, Prussian Blue pulled his visor up as he went to pull the pin off a smoke grenade with his teeth before tossing it in front the bike. Blue smoke filled the air in front of the bike and surrounded the duo as they entered the sewers and took a sharp left that scared the living hell out of Canadian Red (or so Gilbert assumed by the t̶o̶t̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶ squeal he let out). As the sounds of sirens began to echo loudly off the walls, Prussian Blue sped down the tunnel before yelling at Red to jump and speeding off down the tunnel. Canadian Red carefully picked himself up off the ground before fully realizing that Prussian Blue had left him in the sewers, alone.

"What is your favorite color?"

Red yelped and turned around to find two men with masks on their face and black clothing watching him. On the right was a man with a gold mask and beside him was one with a white mask with a rose on the cheek. Matthew tried to speak but only stuttered.

"Pr-Prussian Blue is th-the most awesome color?..." Matthew went to raise his visor, but froze as the gold masked one spoke.

"Oh isn't he so cute, French Rose!~" The gold masked man reached forward and pulled Canadian Red over to them before leading him down a tunnel.

"Oui, he does sound very cute, but don't you already have someone Spanish Gold?"

"Of course! I love my little tomato, but Prussian Blue picked a companion." The two chuckled before turning slightly to make sure that the Canadian was still following them. The man in question was still a few feet behind them, and his body language said he wasn't going to go any further.

"Don't worry mon ami, we are friends of Prussian Blue. We are part of the backup plan, don't worry your pretty little head."

"Backup plan?" Matthew didn't think Gil actually had a backup plan ready, he always seemed the type to just do something without thinking.

"Sí, he actually has four, but hopefully we won't need to use all of them. Now come on, he will meet you at the checkpoint!" Matthew quickly caught up with the other two and followed them through the sewer tunnels hoping Gil was okay.


	4. Rule 4

_Thank you for everyone who stuck around! I'm so sorry for lack of updates, I have had so much going on. I promise to try to update everything soon! Feel free to suggest rules for Gil's book! Xoxo- Silver_

 **4\. Try to Avoid the Cops (Especially Jones!)**

Cops suck. Well they do if one happens to be a master criminal. So in the case of Prussian Blue, cops sucked, especially a certain Officer Jones that would not get lost! No matter what turns Gilbert cut or how fast he tore down a street or alleyway, Jones always popped up out of nowhere like a damn jack-in-the-box.

"Get lost, Jones!" Prussian Blue growled under his breath as he scanned the roads ahead for a place for a final attempt at ditching the cop. Two more alleyways and a garage before Gil hit the highway where Jones would have the advantage.

"Maybe it's time to try something stupid." Gil revved his engine once before cutting out the lights on his bike and turning down a dark side street and immediately ducking into an alleyway. He waited with bated breath for either the flashing lights to stop and call it game over, or to speed by like a bad action film.

1, 2, 3, 4 seconds passed as Gil's heart was progressively getting closer to bursting out of his chest before the lights...zoomed on by. Gil stared down the street at the retreating lights before exhaling and laughing hysterically.

"It worked! Oh mein Gott it worked! Er.. I meant of course it worked! I'm so awesome."

Not willing to risk his lights, Gil slowly directed his bike towards the nearest warehouse which was marked with a black X. To normal law-abiding citizens the X was part of the graffiti that littered the downtown area, but to the other side of society it was a signal. Inside the warehouse was a trapdoor that led towards the sewers where the black market and communication hub was located. Gil carefully stashed his bike in one of the many empty boxes in the warehouse before carefully opening the heavy trapdoor and sliding inside.

The stench of the sewer bothered Gil when he first started out in the criminal underground, but after so many years the smell barely even registered anymore. As he carefully walked through the tunnels, his mind wandered to Matthew.

"Those two idiots better have picked him up..and kept their hands off of him, or else they will have a whole new problem coming at them." Sliding the visor on his helmet up, Gil saw the small flashing green light in the corner of one of the tunnels.

"Good, the market is still here." He muttered under his breath as he ducked into a smaller tunnel and moved a few heavy curtains aside to reveal a small community of homeless and criminals. The market was one of the few places left for everyone to come together and sell their ill-gotten gains or buy information. Gil scanned the room and found the trio he was looking for easily. French Rose was animatedly telling Canadian Red something as Spanish Gold laughed before noticing Gil approaching and excitedly waving. Red slowly lifted his visor and looked Gil over before rushing over and hugging him tightly.

"Gil! I was worried you got caught! You didn't get hurt, did you?" Gil couldn't help but smile and pat Matthew's back reassuringly.

"Don't worry Birdie, I'm fine. Cops couldn't keep me from getting back to you." Hearing French Rose chuckle and whisper something about "amour", Gil slowly raised his free hand and flipped French Rose off.

"Hey, Red, you still got the bag right? You didn't give it to these two idiots did you?"

Canadian Red quickly let go of Gilbert and pulled the bag of stolen jewelry out of his hoodie.

"Right here!"

Gill smiled and grabbed the bag from Matthew before patting his helmet.

"Good job. Now comes the profitable part."


	5. Rule 5

I LIVE! Welcome back to another rule for Gil's guide! I'm so sorry for the long periods of time without updates, I hope to get a break from life soon so I can just write. Please enjoy, leave a review and have a great day lovelies! Xoxo- Silver

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Matthew watched in amazement as Gil flitted from person to person in the underground market trading the jewelry for concealed goods or a hushed whisper. Every person seemed to talk to Gil differently, as if they all knew him, but everyone knew a different side of Gil. Some hugged him and spoke animatedly about something, while others just snatched what he had and tossed him what he asked for, others looked around him as if there was someone behind him. Matthew was so absorbed in watching how everyone reacted to GIl's presence, he barely registered French Rose tapping his shoulder.

"Are you listening to me, Canadian Red?"

"S-sorry… What did you say?" Matthew turned to face French Rose and lifted his visor to show he was now listening.

"I asked you which story our Prussian friend told you when you two teamed up."

"Story?" Matthew bit his lip in thought thinking back to when he first met Prussian Blue, "I don't recall him telling me anything."

Judging by how Spanish Gold and French Rose leaned back, looked at Prussian Blue then at each other quickly before staring at Matthew through their masks, they clearly were not expecting that response.

"No story at all? Not even the one where he is an awesome hero of the people?"

Matthew shook his head quickly and stepped back a bit from Spanish Gold.

"No, he didn't tell me anything like that. In fact, he said I could turn around right then and there and he wouldn't do anything to me."

"That's it?" French Rose asked in disbelief. There was no way Prussian Blue let an opportunity to show off pass by silently. That wasn't the Blue they knew.

"That's it." Matthew fidgeted nervously with the strings on his hoodie.

' _Why are they looking at me like they don't believe me? Does Gil normally tell stories and lies? I don't think he has lied to me…'_

Spanish Gold broke the awkward silence suddenly by laughing and patting Matthew on the shoulder.

"Well mi amigo, I guess he must've taken a liking to you instantly. He has a cover story for everything. When I first met him, he told me he was an undercover priest working with criminals in order to bring them to the light."

French Rose scoffed and lightly pushed Spanish Gold off of Matthew.

"Non, he told me he was a reality show host working on a series about the criminal underground."

Matthew looked between the two of them in disbelief. Gil told them stories like that when they first met? And they believed them?

"Y-you guys didn't believe those stories right?"

Both masked men looked at Matthew and in unison answered with a resounding, "No."

"Of course we did not believe him, mon cheri. Gil's stories are too wild to be true. Although," French Rose motioned to all the people in the market, "they all believe the ones he told them."

"What did he tell all of them?"

French Rose pulled Matthew close and pointed around the room at different people.

"Over there thinks he is an international goods trader looking for the best things at the lowest price, then that corner thinks he is another immigrant struggling to make life here work, that tiny group thinks he works for the mafia, while the paranoid ones are certain he is an undercover cop."

Matthew looked back out at the people: the homeless, some criminals, other shady civilians, even some people wearing suits. Every walk of life seemed to be down here. They all believed what Gil told them? As this new information flooded Matthew's mind, one stuck out to him the most, did he even know who Gil really was?

"Don't overthink it, Red. Gil hasn't lied to you, honestly the way he looks at you proves it."

"Yeah, I don't think he could lie to you if he tried. Rose has a point, we know him pretty well, we would be able to tell if he did."

"O-Okay thanks…" Their words comforted Matthew's mind, but he still was curious about one thing.

"Wait, so if you both knew he was lying when you met him, why did you choose to work with him?"

The duo stopped for a second and glanced over at Prussian Blue.

"Because we know a kindred spirit when we meet one."

"He has good reasons for what he does, contrary to what the policía say about him. Plus, he has a code, he doesn't kill, he doesn't keep all he has, and if everything falls apart and the cops crash down on this entire place, he swore to take the fall."

Matthew's eyes widened and he quickly looked over at Gil.

"I don't understand, why would he take the fall for everyone? That is a really big promise! I mean doesn't he have someone who is waiting for him somewhere? And if he doesn't keep everything, what does he do with it?"

French Rose opened his mouth to speak, but caught the suspicious gaze of the returning Prussian and quickly closed his mouth.

"You may just have to ask him, mon cheri."

"Thought I told you idiots to keep your mouths closed and hands off my Birdie."

Gil slung his arm around Matthew pulling him close and eyed his compatriots.

"Aww, but Blue he is so cute! Plus he had questions!" French Rose smacked the back of Spanish Gold's head.

"You weren't supposed to say that!"

"Oh lo siento then."

Gil sighed and rolled his eyes at the two.

"I'm going to assume you didn't tell him anything you shouldn't have. Can't have Birdie backing out on me now. Anyways, you two get back to your posts. The next big heist is coming up!"

With Gil's dismissal Gold and Rose scurried away to prepare and plan, leaving Matthew to wonder what the next heist was, and a hundred questions to mull over about the silver-haired man next to him.


	6. Rule 6

_Guess who is back! This story got a much needed update. So I'm thinking of maybe having Matthew write a few rules in Gil's book, what do ya'll think? Yes or no? Review and let me know! And as always, have a great day/night lovelies! Xoxo- Silver!_

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

 **6\. Remember Why You Do It All**

 _If any other person's eyes had scanned the room, they wouldn't have given it a second thought. Warm colors on the walls, cute little terracotta pots housing various tomato plants, but something was missing. A certain fiery- "I thought I told you never to come around here again! You fucked up our last deal, you cazzo!" Ah, there he is._

 _The angry Italian pushed the cold steel of his pistol against the small of Gilbert's back. The feeling was familiar to the silver-haired man, Romano was never shy to pull a gun to make his point. Especially not after a botched deal that_ _totally_ _wasn't Gilbert's fault (those idiots thought they could trick the awesome Gilbert, what losers!). But this time, Gilbert wasn't in the mood to mess around. Instead of his normal routine that consisted of coming for assignments or just to taunt the fiery Italian, he came with a completely personal reason this time._

" _Look, Romano, I didn't come here to fight with you. I just want to see Ludwig."_

 _The icy steel slowly pulled away from Gilbert's back, but he knew it wasn't tucked away in a holster. Even after many successful years of working together, Romano would never trust the "potato bastard"._

" _Fine. I'll show you the cameras."_

 _Romano pushed past Gilbert and opened the door to a dimly lit room. Monitors lined all the walls displaying camera footage of various areas around town, above and below ground. One camera towards the bottom part of the display immediately caught Gilbert's eye. He quickly moved over to the monitor and softly smiled. Ludwig was in a small cafe outside of town with Feli enjoying coffee and conversation, they both looked happy (in their respective ways, which meant Feli telling elaborate stories with his hands and facial expressions while Ludwig just watched and occasionally sighed, though Gil saw that small smile on his little brother's face)._

" _So he is safe and happy?"_

" _Yes. He's happy with my brother now. They moved out to the edges of town, no one would dare bother them anyways."_

 _Ruby and hazel locked in a silent conversation. It was their agreement. Their younger siblings could never know about the life they actually led, no matter how much it hurt. It had only been a few months since the "Incident". On that day, the reality of their double lives hit too close to home. Literally. Feli was out on a casual date with Ludwig, and suddenly they were jumped by pissed off rivals with a vendetta against Romano. Needless to say, those men no longer walked the Earth when Romano was done with them. But seeing Feli crying and bleeding, while Ludwig sported bruises, a busted lip and too many questions was enough to scare their older siblings into utter secrecy._

" _I'm moving you out of this area, bastardo."_

 _Gilbert whirled around and gaped at Romano. They had been working together for years, why move him now? If he moved, he couldn't stay and watch over Ludwig!_

" _Why? I'm fine here, I can keep working and watch over Ludwig."_

" _I said you're moving and that's final! This town doesn't need two of us, the_ _poliziotti are reaching the end of their patience. Besides, the larger cities need someone with our...expertise."_

 _Gilbert wasn't happy with this at all. It was unawesome, but if the larger cities needed some cleaning, then who was he to say no? Romano was good on his word, especially when it came to family._

" _Fine. Keep an eye on Ludwig for me then. Who am I sending the cuts too?"_

 _Romano turned and handed Gilbert a piece of paper. Addresses, names and possible connections were scattered across the small paper. The name in the center caught Gilbert's eye as a smirk spread across his face._

" _Elizaveta? Sounds hot." Romano snorted at Gilbert's words. The silver-haired man always tried to flirt with the clients or the other workers. It never really ended well._

" _She's out of your league. And already married mind you. She will distribute whatever you give her evenly, bring enough to her and I may be able to even have a little bit of it discreetly placed in your brother's accounts."_

 _Gilbert looked at the names on the paper than at Romano. This job just got much bigger in his eyes. Not only was he helping get people back on their feet in an awesome Robin-hood way, but he still could provide for his brother's future….it was all too good to be true. There had to be a catch. A deal for a criminal was never this good._

" _There's a catch."_

" _You can never come back here."_

 _The part left unsaid shot through Gilbert's heart as it processed in his mind. Never coming back… that would mean he would never see Ludwig again…_

 _But he could give his brother the future he deserved. The education he wanted. The life he himself could never have…_

" _Deal."_

 _For Ludwig._

 _This was all for Ludwig._

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Gilbert shot up and ran a hand through his messy hair. The clock registered three am, but Gilbert was wide awake, though next to him, Matthew was still contentedly curled up in the blankets.

"Brain, that was a totally unawesome dick move." Gilbert grumbled as he slid out of bed and stretched. The Iron Cross necklace lifting off his chest slightly and clinking against its chain. Pale hands twisted the cross around as ruby eyes scanned the foggy streets below.

 _I hope you are happy, Bruder. I really do, it's all for you. It always has been._

Gilbert glanced over at the sleeping figure on the bed and smiled slightly.

 _Maybe now it's for both of you._

A low chuckle escaped into the empty room as his breath created a small patch of fog on the dirty glass.

 _If only you knew what I got myself into now, Romano. I don't think you'd let me hear the end of it._


	7. Rule 7

_It's been forever for this story and I'm sorry! I lost this muse for a bit and panicked. Anything I wrote for a while just seemed horrible, so I hope this one doesn't suck. If it honestly does please tell me and I will rewrite it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Xoxo- Silver_

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

 **7\. Act Casual**

The worst thing to do is attract attention. Even worse is to attract the attention of cops. That tingling cold sensation that floods the body as a cop's gaze stops is enough to shatter most men's resolve, but not Gilbert. He had many close brushes with the law in the past and even in the present day, though he worked diligently to keep those encounters non-existent when Matthew entered his life. But this day...this was a day he had never encountered before, and a day he hoped never to repeat. As he lay awake staring at the ceiling carefully counting his breaths in an attempt to slow his heart rate even though the encounter was hours earlier, he swore under his breath.

"Verdammt...that was close...I thought I was going to lose you…"

Pale arms gently pulled the snoozing Canadian close to his chest and still hammering heart. He owed Matthew everything for keeping his cool, even lying like a pro, but it was close. Too close.

"He won't suspect anything...now go back to sleep…"

Startled ruby eyes glanced down to meet with sleepy violet. The Canadian could feel the other's anxiety and fear almost as if it were his own. he wouldn't lie, he was beyond scared earlier, but he knew how much was at stake if she showed any fear. In an attempt to calm his fretting lover, Matthew gently reached a hand up to Gil's cheek and smiled softly.

"I promise. It will be fine. Now go back to sleep?"

Gilbert couldn't resist those soft violets or that perfect smile, with a sigh he lay back down and pulled Matthew close, quietly whispering in his ear.

"Let's just never have that close of a call again…"

Even as Gilbert curled up close to Matthew and closed his eyes, his mind continued to replay the events from earlier over and over in his dreams.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Gilbert looked over his shoulder for the fourth time that hour. He was still adjusting to being outside in the daylight without anything obstructing the view of his face or eyes, but a light chuckle from his right made him turn and forget his paranoia for a second. He glanced over to Matthew who looked almost like a different person in the daylight; gone were the dark clothes he wore during their nights out and the helmet that normally obstructed the view of those beautiful violet eyes and his hair was down rather than tied back. All together, no one would suspect this innocent looking Canadian was a master in the sheets or a criminal._

" _Gil, you're acting like you have never been outside before."_

" _Well...no, I really don't come out during the day."_

 _The chuckling only increased from the Canadian. Gil couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. Matthew's cheeks were slightly pink from the cold and possibly also from the fact that Gil was holding his hand and his violet eyes were brighter than ever radiating how elated he was at them going on an actually normal date for once._

" _So, are you a vampire, Gil?"_

 _Ruby eyes rolled before a smirk spread across the paler man's face and he leaned down close to whisper in Matthew's ear and let his breath ghost across the exposed skin of the other's neck._

" _Well, you do like when I bite you…"_

 _As Matthew turned bright red, Gilbert couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was too easy to make Matthew blush sometimes, but each time it was worth it. They were slowly meandering over to the park at Matthew's request after eating a simple lunch at a nearby cafe. Not one for romance, Gilbert tried to play it cool during their date, but Matthew quickly figured out that Gil had never been on an actual date before. Determined to make the first actual date they had together and Gilbert's overall first date the best, Matthew was pulling out all the stops. Though he didn't account for the yell that caught their attention and immediately made them both freeze._

" _Hey, Mattie! Wait up!"_

 _Matthew gripped Gil's hand tighter before turning around to see his brother running over waving his hand. Still in his police uniform Alfred hurried over to the duo with a large grin on his face, Matthew quickly glanced at Gil and watched as the other's face morphed into a light smirk. Though Matthew could tell by how tightly he was holding onto his hand, Gil was faking it. Gilbert was terrified._

" _Mattie! It's been awhile, what's up? Oh, who is this?" Bright sapphire eyes leaned in to look Gil over closely. Ruby locked onto sapphire as the two silently appraised each other before Matthew nudged Alfred back and stepped forward a bit._

" _This is my boyfriend, Gil. So don't be too harsh, okay? And before you flip, I never said anything because I wanted to see how it worked out before I told you."_

 _Gil watched silently but was internally amazed and shocked as Matthew told the truth, but didn't give anything away either. He didn't give the Canadian enough credit, he made a mental note to change that._

" _Oh...hm, I guess that's okay. Say, have we met before, Gil?"_

 _Gil knew those sapphires were waiting for a sign of weakness or any lie. He had too many brushes with the law before. Throwing on a heavy accent to throw Alfred off if he had any underlying suspicions, Gilbert simply answered._

" _Nein, I haven't been here that long. Unless you have seen me at the bar during the late hours, then perhaps."_

 _Gil was internally screaming at his cover. A bar?! Now he had to find a bartender to bribe and work night shifts for...maybe he could get Spanish Gold on that…_

 _Alfred leaned back, seemingly content with Gil's answer and turned to Matthew with a raised eyebrow and a smirk._

" _Did y'all meet at the bar? Did you get free drinks from him, or did you keep ordering so you could talk?"_

 _Matthew flushed slightly and lightly punched his brother's arm causing Alfred to laugh. Even as the officer took his attention off Gil, he still kept his guard up as high as possible and forced his breaths to be even._

" _No...maybe...shut up! Shouldn't you get back to work?"_

 _Alfred shrugged and patted Matthew on the shoulder before holding his hand out for Gil to shake._

" _Well, it's been a pleasure Gil. But as a brother I have to say, harm one hair on Mattie's head or get him into trouble, and I won't hesitate to throw you behind bars. Got it?"_

 _The bright, innocent smile the officer wore froze Gil to the core. This cop, who was also Matthew's brother, was going to be the death of him. He felt it. Nonetheless, he firmly shook the other's hand and nodded. He wanted to say something, but no words could form in his mind, he was going blank, but then-_

" _He wouldn't dare. He is really a great guy when you get to know him."_

 _Matthew swooped in and saved Gilbert from having to come up with an answer. Alfred chuckled and bid farewell to the duo before heading back to his squad car. As soon as the officer was out of sight, the two let out a breath and looked at each other, perfect mirrors of fear and relief before they burst out laughing from nerves, the park now long forgotten in their minds. As the laughter died and the fear slowly melted away in the warm sunlight, Gilbert pulled Matthew close and hugged him tightly barely whispering to the other._

" _Danke."_


End file.
